Challenges
by dragonlots
Summary: Not knowing that Benton Quest and Race Bannon are now Kindred, Jonny, Jessie and Hadji stumble upon the truth after several girls with rare blood types disappear and vampire hunters try to conscript them while planning an attack on a meeting of the Kindred Princes. Last story in the trilogy. See Changeling and Choices.


Challenges

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Jonny Quest, Dark Shadows 1990, Ironman, Gotham, Kindred, SGA/SG1, Charmed, MacGyver, Kung Fu: The Legend Continues or Good Witch. Just borrowed them to tell this story.

"That's the third girl this month," Jonny commented as the subway car shook slightly as they headed back to MIT. He pulled his coat a bit tighter around him as the damp cold air invaded.

"What Jonny?" Hadji glanced over at his brother's laptop, his dark brown eyes slightly glazed. He probably hadn't slept much on the plane.

"She's a student at Harvard." His eyes scanned the article. "Huh, that's weird. She had a rare blood type."

"That is indeed unusual." Hadji burrowed further into his coat.

"Wonder if Jess knows her."

"Why do you not call her and ask?"

Jonny glanced at the time. "She's in class right now."

"So you know her class schedule," his older brother teased.

"Ah, cut it out, Hadji." Jonny glanced at the other passengers, most of which were students. "Jess and I get together as much as our schedules permit." He gave the young Indian man a push." You weren't such a pain when you were in Bangalore."

"I am just as happy to be back in the United States." Hadji's face took on a pained look. Jonny wished the circumstances were different. His country was in turmoil due to famine, drought, and a fast spreading virus killing entire villages.

"How bad is it there?"

"Bad enough Dr. Quest asked me to come home."

"So instead you enrolled at MIT." He still couldn't figure that one out.

"They have the best programs." Hadji fell silent, his eyes watching the buildings going past. His fingers nervously tightened on his lone piece of luggage.

"It's a good school." Shutting down his laptop, Jonny almost wished he didn't have the Intern position at the Phoenix Foundation over the summer. He would rather spend the time showing the city to Hadji along with Jessie, who would be meeting them at their favorite ice cream shop later.

The wheels clicked on the track and Jonny leaned slightly forward as they came to a stop. "This is where we get off."

He made sure Hadji was following him as they pushed their way through the mob of students and riders and down the stairs. He led his brother through the area and to the house where he lived. It had been divided up into smaller units and his was on the second floor. It would be tight fit for the two of them, but it allowed dogs and he knew Bandit would be happy to see them.

"Home sweet home," Jonny announced after opening the door. Bandit bounded to the door and he picked the bulldog up, who greeted him with a doggy kiss. "Look who I brought."

Bandit's short tail wagged and he yipped at Hadji, who smiled at the dog. "Good to see you as well."

"Let's get you settled. The bedroom is the largest room so we'll have to share like we did when were younger."

Hadji nodded wearily.

The living room was just big with enough for a TV with a stand and a loveseat, attached to the small kitchen with the bathroom just off it. In the back of the house was the bedroom, with a dormer on either side.

"Odd the bedroom should be so large," Hadji observed.

"Yeah, well, the landlord made it into an apartment and I'm not complaining. He agreed to allow Bandit to come live with me and didn't charge me a deposit."

"What does Jessie think of your place?"

Jonny rolled his eyes. "She hasn't seen it."

"Oh." Hadji pointed to the two beds. "Which is mine?"

"That one." Jonny pointed to the one just inside the door.

Hadji dumped his bag and sighed. "I think I will take a nap."

"Yeah. Long flight I bet. I'll call Jess in an hour or so and confirm for tonight." He headed out the door.

"Jonny,"

"Yes, Hadji."

"Thank you."

He gave his Hadji a half grin. "What are brothers for?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"No." Dr. Quest leaned forward, his eyes flashing red. The proposal presented by the Prince from New York made him angry. Thankfully he'd chosen to have their meeting at the Rockport office of Quest Enterprises. The conference room had a lovely view of the ocean he normally enjoyed.

"You're making a grave mistake." The Brujah leaned back in the chair as if he ruled Maine. The tailored suit hugged the Kindred's lean body and his dark hair had been slicked back. "It will add profits for all the clans."

"Or bring the authorities down on us and endanger the Masquerade."

"We've been operating for several years. I doubt they'll even notice." He grinned. "We're very selective about our merchandise."

The casual way the other said it made Benton furious. "I hardly call trafficking humans -merchandise."

"I provide a service for a select clientele."

He knew all about the clientele. Benton had put a stop to several human trafficking rings and would fight to keep it from happening again. "The answer is no." He rose to his feet. "You should leave now."

The Brujah glared at him. "You'll regret your decision."

"I doubt it." He watched the other leave, his eyes narrowing when the man made a pass at Marari, who had been waiting for the meeting to end. She artfully dodged it and joined him, closing the door.

"What an unpleasant man," she breathed.

"What he had to offer I refused."

"Doesn't look happy about it."

"He wasn't." He sat down. "Have you heard from the boys?"

"Hadji arrived safe and sound. Both boys are at Jonny's place and planning on meeting Jessie later for ice cream."

"Ice cream? In January?"

Marari laughed. "I lived in Boston once. They have some great places and it is fun to have ice cream when it's cold."

He shook his head. "I really don't understand."

"Not everything has to have an explanation." She sat down and took his hand. "You want to share what this meeting was about?"

"No." He would talk to Race when they got back to the house. Maybe his old friend could reach out to his contacts and verify what the Brujah Prince had shared. Perhaps even drop some hints to help put them on the New York Prince's tail.

To her credit, Marari didn't appear upset. She seemed to understand he couldn't talk to her about all the Kindred business he conducted.

Lifting her hand, he gently kissed it. Her engagement ring sparkled under the light and he couldn't wait until he married her in May. "How are the wedding preparations going?"

"Fine." She sighed. "More work than I thought. You have too many important friends. Are you certain you want them all at the ceremony?"

"What would you suggest?" He hated not to invite his many friends he'd gathered or assisted through the years.

"Honestly." She paused as if trying to figure out how to phrase her words. "I'd rather have a small wedding then invite everyone to the reception a week or so afterward."

He considered what she wanted. They planned to marry during the early evening, it made more sense. Less questions would be asked and they wouldn't run the risk of being in the sunlight too long. "I hadn't thought of that."

"I figured you hadn't." Her eyes searched his face. "Wish you'd share what troubles you."

"There are some things, my love, I can't share."

She sighed. "You and Race."

"He's been with our family for a long time."

"I know you two are good friends, almost like brothers."

"He's family. Speaking of which, have you reached yours?"

"Not beyond the Cousin David and Barnabas. My brothers and sisters want nothing to do with the Collins and consider me a traitor, harsh as the word sounds."

"I'm sorry."

A look he couldn't read passed over her face. "Not to be unexpected." She pulled her hand free. "You might want to call the boys later."

He nodded. "I will."

"Good." She got up, her blue dress hugging her curves and making him wish he didn't have to work the rest of the day. "I saw that look," she teased, giving him a suggestive smile.

Benton chuckled. "I know. The business needs my attention."

"And don't forget to call Tony Stark. He's called three times today. Bruce Wayne has called twice."

"I don't have the patience for either of them."

Marari planted her hands on her hips. "You agreed to the joint project. Stop dodging your partners. Or do you want it to be ten years before…"

Scooting the chair back he got to his feet and pulled Marari against him, planting a kiss on her lips. "Maybe you should have stayed in DC," he softly growled.

"You mean instead of poking my nose into your business." She pushed against him and he released her. "You're the one who was so excited about it after the meeting in October." Heading for the door, she gave him a stern look. "Call Tony and Bruce."

"Where are you headed?"

"Collinsport. Cousin Barnabas is at the Old House and he wants to talk to me."

With a frown, he replied, "I don't like the idea of you being on that road." It had been snowing and he knew how dangerous the drive could be. Benton hadn't forgotten how he'd almost lost her during a rain storm when her car had gone over the edge.

"I tried to get him to talk about it over the phone. He refused." She shook her head.

"At least get him to wait until the weather is better."

"He says it's important and can't wait. I'll see you later." Marari ducked out, giving him a playful wave.

"Keep her safe," he prayed, sitting back down and glaring at the phone sitting on the wooden table. Marari had been right. He needed to contact the two men who were working on a new plane design and power system with him.

If he hadn't had the earlier meeting with the New York Brujah Prince, his humor would be better. He doubted he could concentrate enough to talk to Tony or Bruce, when he would be worrying about Marari driving the winding, narrow and slick road up to Collinwood.

Shaking his head, he picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Hello, you've reached Tony Stark."

"This is Dr. Benton Quest. I understand you've been trying to reach me."

"Oh, yes. Let's talk."

He settled in for what he sensed would be a long discussion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The windshield wipers could barely keep up with the snow as it fell. Marari had slowed the four wheel drive as much as she dared, yet visibility grew worse the further up the steep winding road she drove. Memories of the last time she'd been there haunted her and she finally pulled over to the side, her hands shaking so badly she couldn't keep them on the steering wheel.

"Damn you, Barnabas!" Whatever he had to share, she no longer had any desire to find out. The two hour drive had been bad enough, but not being able see the road, frightened her more. Her memories of what had occurred before were hazy. Cold so deep she thought she'd never be warm again. Fear of never again getting to see Benton, the man she'd fallen in love with. Sorrow that her family might never learn what happened to her.

Part of her argued that it had all turned out all right in the end and she'd been embraced by the man she loved. Another part whispered it was ridiculous to turn around when she'd almost arrived at her destination. Yet a primitive part still feared a final death in the bitter cold waters below.

"Get a grip," she told herself, putting the car in gear and her foot on the accelerator, she tried to move forward and could feel her tires spinning. "You know what to do." Switching gears, she tried backing up and then moving forward. Same result.

"You're okay. You're just stuck." Problem was, very few people took this road so the chance of anyone coming by to help was nonexistent. Night wouldn't be an issue, but come dawn, since she hadn't recently fed, the sunlight could prove fatal.

"Don't panic." Once again she tried to move the car with the same lack of success.

Getting out, she checked to see what the problem was and realized pulling over had been a mistake. The snow had piled high right next to the bluff and the wheel was completely buried. And of course, she'd left the house without making certain she had a shovel in the trunk.

"You seem to need assistance."

She whirled, surprised to find an older man standing behind her. He wore a heavy coat and she could see his lined face. His hazel eyes looked at her.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I took a walk knowing someone would need my help."

"There aren't any houses close to here."

"My son and his family live in the Winter's House." He pointed. "The turn off is just there."

Vaguely she remembered David complaining about Barnabas leasing the cottage to a couple and their children. The woman owned a shop in town called Bell, Book and Candle. She'd looked in the window many times yet had never been inside.

"I didn't know where I was."

"You should not be out." The man walked over to her car. "Perhaps I could push."

"Might help," she agreed not bothering to explain why she'd been driving. How did one explain that you never said no to the President of the United States?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hi Jessie," Jonny greeted as the red head joined them, her dish piled high with chocolate on chocolate with a side of chocolate and hot cocoa.

"Hi yourself," she returned, putting her dishes on the table as she took off her coat. Jonny appreciated the tight pants and long Harvard T-shirt she wore. "How you doing, Hadji?"

"I am well, thank you." His brother ate a mix of chocolate, strawberry and vanilla ice cream. "How are you liking your classes?"

"They're okay." She took a bite and a look of rapture filled her face. "I've been looking forward to this all day." Jessie pointed at Jonny's dish. "What is that?"

"I'm trying the Butter Beer flavor." He took a spoonful, glad he wore jeans and his MIT T-shirt.

"Like from the Harry Potter books?"

"I guess. It's not bad."

"Maybe I'll try it next time." Her attention turned to Hadji. "Gotten to take a tour of the city yet?"

"I was tired when I arrived and took a nap."

"Right. Time difference."

"Hey, Jess," Jonny asked. "Did you now the girl who disappeared at Harvard?"

She shook her head. "Heard about it though. They're warning all the girls to be careful."

"What's your blood type?"

Jessie blinked. "What's that got to with anything?"

"Three girls have vanished this month and they all had rare blood types."

"That's strange." She frowned and ate another spoonful of chocolate.

"Yeah. That is what I was thinking."

Hadji frowned, as if trying to recall something. "We had a few months when the same happened in India."

"All girls?" Jonny took another bite and enjoyed the odd sweet combination of butter and a flavor he couldn't identify.

"Mostly. Some boys too."

"Do you suppose," Jessie contemplated, "there's a black market for rare blood types?"

"There are for organ transplants." Jonny considered the idea. "Never heard of one for blood types."

"Kindred," Hadji said quietly.

"Kindred?" He turned to look at his brother.

The young man nodded. "They run many of the business in Bangalore and are highly respected."

Jessie sipped her hot cocoa. "Never heard of them."

"They are more open in some countries than others. I think the word would be vampire."

"Like in Dracula?" Jessie shook her head. "Come on, Hadji, they're not real."

"I wish that were true." He started to open to his mouth to add a comment and seemed to think better of it.

"Come on, Hadji, spill," Jonny urged.

"Have you not noticed a change in Dr. Quest and Race?"

With a snort, Jessie shook her head. "We're just growing up. Of course our parents are going to seem different to us."

"There is a locked fridge in the lab that only Dr. Quest and Race can access."

"Dad explained that." Jonny sat back not sure if he liked Butter Beer or not. "It has samples of really dangerous stuff so of course they had to safe guard it."

"It wasn't just that, Jonny. After observing the Kindred in Bangalore I began to wonder." Hadji leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. Since he'd arrived he'd stopped wearing his turban and insisted on changing into jeans and sweatshirt before leaving. "Dr. Quest seemed different after the trip to San Francisco when we were in high school."

"I remember my dad getting very upset," Jessie added. "It went on for a couple of days and then just stopped."

Jonny looked at his two best friends not believing what they were implying. "Are you trying to say Race and Dad are…"he lowered his voice. "Vampires?"

"I am saying." Hadji shrugged. "That perhaps there is more going on than we understand."

"That's crazy." Jonny couldn't believe what his brother was suggesting.

"I think I agree with Jonny." Jessie pushed her bowl back and picked up her cup. "I think we're reading more into this than we should. Maybe my dad and mom had a fight on the phone and that's why he was upset. They don't always tell me."

"Or perhaps not," Hadji pointed out. "How would Race react if he thought he'd failed to protect Dr. Quest?"

"It's a crazy theory, Hadji." Jonny glanced at the time. "I still have studying to do for a quiz tomorrow."

"Well, it was good to see you both." Jessie got up and hugged both young men. "You're invited to my party next Saturday." She pulled on her coat and covered her red hair with the hood.

Jonny grinned. "We'll be there, Jessie."

"You'd better." She dashed out the door.

"Does Jessie have a rare blood type?" Hadji asked his brother.

"Don't think so." He headed for the door. "Kindred, Hadji. Really?"

"They exist."

"If you say so."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Thank you so much." Marari stopped at the turn off to allow the man who helped her to get out. "Are you sure you can manage?"

"I will be fine."

"You never told me your name."

"I am Caine. You have only to ask for me if you need help."

"I'll remember that."

He waved as he headed down the snow covered road vanishing within a few moments. Not surprising considering how heavily the flakes fell. Gingerly she drove up the rest of the way, trying to stay in what she hoped was the middle of the road.

Pulling up in front of the Old House, she couldn't see the stone structure she knew probably better than she should. Getting out, she hurried up the walkway and pounded on the door. Seconds later, Willie answered, his back stooped and his graying hair thinly covering his head.

"Shouldn't be out on a night like this Miss Marari." He ushered her inside.

"Barnabas said he wanted to talk to me."

"Has no sense," Willie murmured as he disappeared toward the back of the house.

Not sure where her cousin might be she wandered into the drawing room. A cheery fire blazed in the ornate fireplace, warming the room. Candlelight flickered causing odd shadows to reflect on the wall paper she hated, but had not been able to convince Barnabas to change.

Taking a seat on the velvet covered chair, she put out her hands toward the flames, feeling the warmth faintly. Her eyes drifted to the handsome woman whose portrait graced the room. Barnabas's mother, if she remembered correctly.

"I would think you had no need of warmth."

"Hello, Barnabas." She stayed seated. "I didn't run into the secret service. Don't tell me you managed to sneak away and they have no idea where you are."

He shook his head. "They know where I am. I asked them to be discreet and you're already cleared so they have no reason to stop you." The president took the chair across from her. "Thank you for coming."

"You should pay more attention to the weather. I got stuck coming up here."

An expression she couldn't read passed over his face. "It's important." As always he wore a black tailored suit with a white shirt and dark tie. His brown eyes watched her and she saw his ebony hair had been neatly combed, looking every inch the leader of the country.

"So important that I should risk my life?" She sat back in the chair appearing relaxed when her entire body tensed, uneasy about the situation.

"You're like me."

"I'm Kindred. We're not indestructible." She leaned forward. "What is so important it couldn't wait until the storm passed?"

"Would you like a drink?" He went to the table holding a decanter with wine and several glasses. "It's from the Luna vineyards."

"You're stalling."

Pouring two glasses he gave one to her before sitting again. "Do you have any idea what your deceased husband was doing?"

"All I know is that it was classified." She sipped the wine. The smoky flavor reminded her of fall. "One of Julian's better batches." Luckily, her Kindred body had no allergies.

"I agree." He put his glass aside.

"It wasn't until I went to work for you that I got a security clearance. I never used it to find out what happened to my husband."

"You should know." He handed a flash drive to her. "I copied what I found out."

Her hand shook slightly as she took it and placed it in her purse, not sure she'd ever view the information. "I made my peace with his death."

His eyes narrowed, a slight tinge of red touching them. "You might want to before you marry Dr. Quest."

With a frown she asked, "What does Benton have to do with it?"

"Just look at the information and then ask yourself if you want a man like him for your husband."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Marari Pryor has arrived," IRIS announced.

"Thank, God," Benton breathed, as he hurried through the kitchen to the garage door. He heard it close and waited a few minutes before his future bride walked inside. "I was beginning to worry."

"Barnabas didn't want anything that couldn't have waited." Her eyes flashed a golden color, letting him know she was angry. Marari put her purse on the marble counter top. "It was a horrible drive."

He didn't voice his worse fears based on what had happened before. "Come here." He offered his arms and she walked into them. He held her tightly, kissing her forehead. "I'm glad you're home."

"Did you call Tony and Bruce?"

"You have a one track mind. Yes, I called them both."

"Thank you." She shivered.

"Are you all right, my love?"

"I hate that drive. If he does this again, I'm going to tell him to wait. I don't care if he is the President." She looked up at him, her eyes holding his. "I'll tell him to send a memo."

Recognizing the reference from one of his favorite movies, Benton laughed. "Don't tell me there's a real Jack Ryan."

"Thank god there isn't." She kissed him. "Were you able to talk to the boys?"

"Tried to reach them, but I suspect they may have been out."

"Problem with college kids, they're never at home studying like they should."

"Jonny is getting very good grades. I'm not worried."

"Jessie is doing well too," Race added as he entered the room, wearing jeans and a long sleeved red shirt. "Glad I didn't have to rescue you on the snowmobile, Marari."

"As am I." She slipped away from Benton and he frowned, sensing news she hadn't shared. "I am going to go upstairs and take a nice hot bath."

He gave her a suggestive smile.

"Alone," she added before grabbing her purse and leaving.

"She's going to be a challenge," Race commented as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Always has been," Benton agreed, remembering their first meeting. His mind drifted back as he poured himself a mug of coffee and sipped the bitter brew.

He had been invited to a fund raiser for Senator Barnabas Collins. The event had been held at the Old House and Race had to park along the road forcing them to walk to the main door. It stood open, where his admin, Abigail, if he remembered correctly, greeted them as they arrived.

"Nice to see you," the lovely brunette greeted, wearing a brown gown accented with orange jewelry. "Dr. Benton Quest and Race Bannon correct?"

He nodded, uncomfortable in his black suit he rarely wore. Race wore a jacket with his dress pants. Benton didn't miss the slight bulge where the gun rested underneath.

"Senator Collins is looking forward to meeting you. He should be in the drawing room." She smiled at them both and turned to greet the next guest.

With Race slightly behind him, he entered an elegant room looking like it belonged to another century. Antique furniture covered in velvet sat near the ornately carved fireplace. Portraits of people, who he assumed had to be Collins of the past, stared at the crowd as if they resented the intrusion.

The mixed smells of melting candles, a variety of foods and too many overpowering perfumes filled his nose. He cleared his throat and searched for their host.

The senator held court near the fireplace, smiling and greeting the many guests who vied for his attention. Beside him stood a beautiful smiling woman and Benton stopped to look at her. Her brown hair rested on her bare shoulders, some of it pulled into a partial braid and held in place with sparkling blue jewels, matching the ones she wore on her ears and around neck. Her royal blue dress fell in elegant folds, accenting her figure.

Her eyes caught his and he took in their lovely golden brown shade. She smiled slightly, as if they shared a secret, before her attention had been drawn back to the suave greeting of the young Bruce Wayne from Gotham City. Benton resented the interrupted moment and waited several minutes before taking a turn to greet the senator.

"Dr. Quest," the senator greeted with his slightly accented voice. Benton noticed his pale skin underneath his neatly arranged black hair. His suit had probably been tailored and the man looked every inch the rich blue blood gentry he had descended from.

"Senator Collins," he returned as the two shook hands, wondering at the man's cool touch.

"Have you met my cousin, Marari Collins Pryor?"

"I have not." He smiled at her, enjoying the feel of her hand in his.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Quest." She leaned toward him. "I take it the white haired gentlemen is Race Bannon, your body guard of whom I've heard so much."

He nodded disappointed. Most women found Race fascinating and he easily flirted with them, often winning their affections.

An expression crossed her face he couldn't read. Turning to the senator she said, "Will you excuse me, cousin?"

"Of course."

She took Benton's arm and moved away. "Between you and me, I'm a bit tired of the game."

"The game?"

"Polite greetings masking the real intent many have for being here tonight."

"And that is?"

"Currying favor mostly to ask for what they really want later." She led him out of the drawing room into the large hardwood covered entry way. She nodded at Abigail as they passed and stepped into the night. Stars winked overhead and a sliver of the moon peeked down.

"The senator announcing his bid for the presidency surprised me," he shared. With a frown he added, "Why is he running as an independent?"

"Because the poles show he has a better chance of winning than siding with either of the two major parties." She laughed quietly. "The American public is weary of their antics."

"So I've heard." He really didn't pay attention to politics. Glancing behind him, he saw Race trailing a discrete distance behind them.

Marari stopped at a wooden bench under a large tree and sat down. She took a deep breath, her fingers smoothing her satin skirt.

Sitting beside her, he wondered why she'd chosen him for company. Benton had to be her senior by at least a decade. Not sure what to say, he kept silent, waiting for her to break the quiet. Around him bugs sang and the wind whispered through the overhead branches.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

He blinked, not expecting her question. "I've had some encounters." His mind flashed back to the ghost in Venice that had nearly cost him his family.

"Collinwood and Old House are full of them or so the villagers believe."

"Do they?"

She nodded. "The Collins may have founded this town, but the stories they tell about the family." Her gaze followed the arrival of Tony Stark, flamboyantly dressed, and Pepper Potts in an elegant lavender evening gown, her strawberry hair pulled up in a complimentary style.

"Do you know them?" He and Tony had met a few times. It normally exploded in a clash and they wouldn't speak for several weeks.

"Tony and Pepper?" She smiled at him. "A little too well. Tony and I get along because I don't put up with his nonsense. Pepper," she waved as woman noticed them. "When we met, it was like we'd known each other our entire lives."

Pepper walked over to join them with a grinning Tony Stark with her.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Quest," Tony greeted.

"Mr. Stark." Benton got to his feet.

"That was my father," Tony bantered back.

The two women hugged each other, being mindful not to wrinkle the other's dress.

"Nice to see you, Pepper," Marari told her friend.

"You too. We really must get together for lunch and catch up."

"I'll be in New York in about two weeks. Let's set something up."

"Absolutely." Pepper lightly punched Tony's arm. "You promised to behave."

"I did no such thing."

"Tony." Pepper's tone warned.

"Fine. Hi, Marari." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Tony. Please, be on your best behavior tonight."

"I will try."

"Don't try. Succeed." She made a shooing motion. "Go let Abigail greet you and say hello to the senator."

"And make a sizable donation." Tony grinned.

"If you are so inclined. I'll catch you both later."

They couple wandered away, leaning close to each other. Benton felt a pang. He and Rachelle used to be like that.

"Hard isn't it."

"What?" He looked at Marari. She was about his height.

"Watching the intimate language of a couple." Her eyes looked sad. "I had that once."

Her admission surprised him. "I did as well."

"I heard." She tucked her hand on his arm. "Shall we return?"

He sighed. "If we must."

She giggled and stayed at his side for the rest of the evening. Benton had no idea why she'd chosen him for her escort, but had been secretly delighted. When the evening ended she walked with them to his car and given him her phone number.

"Call me if you'd like."

Bruce Wayne appeared as if the dark shadows served him. "May I walk you back to the house, Ms. Pryor."

"So formal, Bruce."

His dark eyes flickered to Dr. Quest, as if asking permission. Benton nodded and the young man had escorted her back.

"You okay, Doc?" Race's voice pulled him back.

Benton nodded. "Just remembering when I first met Marari."

"That was an evening." Race grinned knowingly.

"For all us."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Whimpering and crying filled the dank underground chamber. The Handler eyed the huddled forms, his eyes making the selections automatically for the upcoming conference for the Princes. His selections would be removed, detoxed of the medication he gave them to keep them docile, bathed, fed and skimpily dressed.

First they'd be fed on, then their bodies used for other pleasures. He had no doubt many would be sold and he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Nothing made him happier than making a profit on his merchandise.

At the final cell he stopped, eyeing the handful of special items he carried. His nose filled with their scent and his mouth watered, despite knowing he would never sample them. They were too rare and he had buyers looking for what flowed in their veins.

"Any here, boss?" his helper asked, a burly built Kindred who enjoyed keeping discipline in the pens.

"One or two." His eyes rested on the college girl who had been recently taken. "Her." He pondered a second choice. "And the boy in the corner."

"I'll take care of it."

"Have them ready for the meeting."

"It'll be done." A wily grin filled the other's scarred face.

Savoring the outcome of the meeting, the Handler left the underground. A buyer waited in his office and had already picked his selection, who was being washed and prepared. No doubt the human would be dead by morning.

That was not his concern. Only the profit he would make.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A light knock on his bedroom door, made Benton smile. "Come in." He finished taking off his sweater, laying it across the chair near the walk in closet.

Marari entered, her housecoat covering everything except her bare legs. "Wondered if you wanted company." Her eyes roved over his torso.

"You are always welcome." He watched her as she sat on the king sized bed, her fingers running lightly across the satin cover. "Be with you in a moment." He ducked into the master bath, taking a quick shower before returning naked to his find his future bride waiting for him. She wore a nightgown accenting every curve she had.

"You like?" she asked, her eyes glowing with passion.

"Always." He pulled her against him, kissing her deeply and allowing his hands to roam her body. She sighed and lay back. He followed her, igniting the fire and bringing them both to a point of extreme pleasure.

Exhausted and satisfied, they settled under the covers, their bodies resting against each other.

Marari turned to look into his eyes, her hair tickling his chest. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes." They'd discussed this several times already. He hoped she understood why.

"I will miss you."

"You could come along."

"And have all those Princes looking at me like I'm a prize to be won."

"You've already been won," he reminded her, shifting her so he could kiss her again.

"Doesn't mean you wouldn't be challenged," she whispered when he released her.

"I doubt that will happen."

"You have a primigen who might."

"I can manage him."

"What's your plan?"

"I have it handled."

She put on a pouty face. "Wish you'd share more."

"I'm your Prince. Don't forget that."

"Like I would." She ran a finger across his stomach, slowly moving lower. He caught her hand, kissing it.

"You want more?"

"Do I have to ask?"

He laughed, pinning her under him. "As you wish, my Love."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm looking forward to seeing Father," Hadji said as he and Jonny stood in the kitchen gobbling down cereal before they headed off for the first day of classes.

"Yeah, me too." He left his bowl in the sink and dashed into the bedroom to grab his back pack. Hadji followed a few moments behind him.

Jonny locked the apartment door after taking Bandit out for a walk and checking to make sure the bulldog had food and water. His brother a few steps behind him, Jonny headed down the backstairs and took the path around to the front of the house. He waved at the older woman who lived downstairs and dashed off down the tree lined street. Parked cars straggled down the narrow road, leaving barely enough room for two vehicles to pass each other.

"They are parked very close," Hadji observed.

"The only street system designed by cows."

"Cows?"

"Or so the story goes."

"Interesting if true."

It took them about twenty minutes to walk the distance because of traffic and other students crowding the sidewalks. Most of the parking, what little there was, had already been filled and Jonny grinned, happy he'd managed to find a place close to MIT. Unless he knew someone, finding an apartment to rent, due to high demand, could be difficult.

Hadji parted company going toward the building for his first class. Jonny headed for the computer lab where he'd be most of the day. A faint saltiness touched his nose, along with the bite of winter's breath.

Shrugging deeper into his coat, he hurried along as snow began to drift down. "Great," he muttered. The walk home would be more difficult and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Morning classes went quickly and he went to student lounge to do some homework. He munched on a sandwich he'd bought and opened his first book, his blue eyes scanning the pages. Hard to believe his grades had been so good given the amount of studying he had to do every night.

His phone buzzed and he checked to see who it was. Seeing Marari's name, he answered. "Hi."

"Hi, Jonny. I'm calling for your father. He and Race left about thirty minutes ago and should be in the city in another thirty or so minutes, depending on air traffic at Logan."

"I talked to him the other day and he said he would be coming due to some business meeting." Jonny partially understood, but resented his father wasn't coming to see him and his brother.

Like she could read his mind, Marari said, "Benton loves you boys very much."

"Yeah, I know."

"He's checking into the Lenox. Booked one of the penthouse suites."

"Sounds like Dad." They'd travelled enough when he'd been younger Jonny knew his father always booked the best place he could.

"He hopes to see you boys too, while he's there." He heard a worried undercurrent in her voice.

"Everything okay, Marari?"

She sighed. "Fine, Jonny. I just hate not being able to go with him."

He had a feeling she wasn't telling the full truth or if something bothered her about this trip. "You know if there is anything I can do," he began.

"Jonny," she used her no nonsense 'mom' voice. Funny he'd known her long enough to pick up her tones. "I don't stick my nose into your father's business."

"Still doing some freelance stuff for the president?"

"Now and again." Her next question caught him off guard. "How's Bandit doing?"

"Great." He grinned. "Sure is nice to have him with me again."

"Honestly, I miss him. We used to take walks and play fetch."

He hadn't thought about Marari missing Bandit. "He's my dog."

"I know that, Jonny, and I'm happy you got to take him home with you. How's Jessie?"

"Taking more credits than she should. Seems to being doing okay though." Not sure why he shared, he continued, "You know, a girl went missing from Harvard."

"Really? Any idea what happened?"

"No. She's the third one to go missing this month. Only thing they have in common is they all had rare blood types."

A pronounced silence followed his comment. He blinked in surprise. "Marari, you still there?"

"What? Sorry, Jonny. I got…distracted."

She sounded off, like his comment shocked her. "Everything okay?"

"Fine." He heard her take a deep breath. "Watch for a call from your father. I know he wanted to see you boys and take you out for a 'proper dinner'."

"Like he thinks we don't eat."

"A lot of college kids don't."

Jonny laughed. "We're going to be home for your wedding no matter what."

"Long as you don't skip classes or endanger your GPA."

"You and Dad are getting married after the semester ends."

She laughed. "Glad to hear we timed that right. How's Hadji?"

"Happy to be home and back in school."

"I know Benton is relieved to have him home."

"Me, too." Jonny had missed his brother. "I gotta go."

"I understand. I remember my college days."

"Hey, Marari, can I ask you a question?"

"Always."

"How come you call and my dad doesn't?" He couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice.

"I honestly don't know, Jonny. I'll talk to Benton about it if you'd like."

"Naw. Maybe I'll do it when we go out to dinner."

"Just tell your dad you need to talk to him. That's what I do."

Biting his lip, he debated on whether or not to ask her the question he really wanted to. One of classmates waved and pointed at the time. Jonny nodded. "I got to get to my next class."

"I understand. You boys take care and tell Hadji I said hello."

"I will. By Marari."

"Bye, Jonny."

He clicked off his phone and gathered up his books and laptop. His next class was his hardest and he wanted to pass it with high marks so he never arrived late. His professor marked him down for it. Dashing away from the table, he figured he'd ask Marari his question the next time she called.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Glad she'd been sitting down, Marari stared at the phone before laying it on her desk. Benton had renovated the west wing of the house for her when she'd moved in a year ago after she'd become Kindred. Every aspect had been designed for her comfort, her own office, even a bedroom, despite sleeping more than half the time with her future husband. Jonny had accepted their decision as normal and it had made it easier on everyone.

It was his comment about girls disappearing with rare blood types which had rattled her. Marari wasn't sure how she'd managed to finish their call. She needed to talk to Benton as quickly as possible and wouldn't be able to until he phoned her later.

Shaking slightly, she turned back to the assignment her cousin had asked her to finish. Homeworld security had asked for an increase in their budget and it was her job to give the reasons why it should be. The President had supported the project from the beginning and he would argue with the Senate Appropriations Committee to get it approved.

Personally, Marari didn't know how to feel about it. She'd read all the official reports and knew if the American public had known about all the attacks by aliens on Earth, they wouldn't sleep well at night. Better they were kept in the dark and allowed their illusions.

Once she finished her report, she re-read it for any errors, made corrections along with a bit of rewrite, then attached it to her email and sent it back to her cousin. Granted, his admin would pick it up, print it out and hand it to him, so he could read it later.

The silence of the house seemed overwhelming. With everyone gone, Marari was alone and the huge building intimidated her. Tossing on a coat she didn't actually need, Kindred really weren't affected by temperatures, she headed outside.

Recent storms had left about a foot of snow and she smiled seeing the roadway plowed. Race had probably done it before the two men left for Boston. She could go into town if she wanted.

_No, I really don't want to do that._ She had no errands to run and with Christmas and New Years's over, no reason existed to go shopping.

Sighing she glanced around wondering what she could do. Seeing the piled snow, she grinned and began building a snowman, giggling at the reaction Benton and Race would have when they got home. If, the sun didn't melt her creation before they returned early next week.

Given the gray skies headed toward the house, she just hoped another storm didn't bury the place and make the only way in and out inaccessible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After settling into their tastefully decorated suite, Benton retired to his room while Race went hunting. No doubt his long-time companion would find a willing donor. The white haired body guard had always been a lady's man.

Picking up his phone he dialed Marari first. He hated leaving her at the compound by herself and hoped she wouldn't get lonely. The lab fridge had been full, he'd made certain of that, so she wouldn't starve.

"Hi, Benton," she answered after the third ring.

"We arrived safely." He sat on an antique chair facing the marble fireplace. "We heard another storm was headed in."

"Noticed it this afternoon while I was outside." She giggled. "I made a snowman."

"Snowman?" What in the world had Marari been thinking to do that? He had to admit though it sounded like fun. Or at the least the boys had always enjoyed it.

"Had to do something constructive with all the snow piles."

"You should have come with us." Again, he regretted leaving her there alone.

"We've already discussed this."

"I know." He wouldn't win the argument with her.

"I talked to Jonny earlier. He shared some concerning news."

"What did he say?"

"Girls with rare blood types are disappearing."

He bit off a curse word. Benton had worked very hard to put an end to the various trafficking rings operating in Maine. It had taken some time. The effort had proven worth it. "Please tell me Jonny and Hadji aren't investigating."

"He didn't say they were. When we talked he was between classes, which reminds me, make sure you call the boys."

"I'm planning on taking them to dinner while I'm here."

"Might help if you phoned them more often. Jonny doesn't understand why I'm the one who does."

He bit his lower lip knowing what she said was true. Benton had taken to allowing Marari to keep them both in contact with the boys instead of making the effort himself. "You're right."

"Jonny may talk to you about it. Please don't tell him I already have."

"I won't and you know I'm a good listener."

"I know that, but does your son?"

"Talking with Jonny has proven more difficult in recent years."

"He's grown up."

The child Benton had once known had been replaced first by a teenager and then a young man. He barely recognized Jonny.

"Still there, Benton?"

"Yes, my love." He shook his head. "You have a way of pointing out what I should already know."

"I just remember what my mother went through, before my parents died." Marari didn't talk about them much despite the numerous attempts he'd made. He couldn't blame her as he rarely shared stories even with his children about his. Benton had good reason to hide his background.

"Do anything other than talk to Jonny and build a snowman?"

"Finished a report for the president."

"Which you can't tell me about." He tried to keep his tone light and not resentful.

"Sorry. You're security clearance isn't high enough."

"I'm surprised you were allowed to keep yours."

"Cousin Barnabas wanted to be able still consult with me and pulled I don't know how many strings to make it happen. Advantage of holding the highest office in the land."

"He depends on you too much."

"Maybe. You have to remember I've worked for him for several years."

"Then why did he let you go?"

"He didn't have a choice. I left and you know why."

"How's his re-election campaign going?"

"Smoothly, last I heard. Abigail has it under control or so she keeps telling me."

"As long as he doesn't ask you to come back." He had no desire to live in DC or deal with the political games played there.

"Oh, he's already done that. I told him no."

"You didn't tell me."

"You were in Berlin for some conference. I must have forgotten to tell you with all the excitement in New York."

He chuckled. "Had some in Berlin as well."

"So I remember hearing. Lucky you and Race weren't in the middle of it."

"I don't think we received an invitation."

"You don't need to be in the middle of every crisis." Hearing the edge of anger in her voice, he stopped the retort he wanted to make knowing he had no reason to argue with her. The Avengers had handled the situation.

"You're right. I don't need to be."

"Shows you have some sense."

A glance at the time told him he needed to call Jonny. "I really should call the boys."

"Yes, you should," she agreed. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sounds good, love. Night."

"Night." He ended the conversation and dialed his son's number. After a couple rings, Jonny answered. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi Jonny," he glanced up as Race waved letting Benton know he was back. "How would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Sounds great." He heard Jonny talking to Hadji who sounded very happy about the idea.

"Good."

About to suggest a place, Jonny surprised him. "Jessie recommended a place in Harvard Square. How about we meet you there? If we can reach her, is it okay if she joins us?"

"That would be fine." Would give Race a chance to catch up with his daughter.

"See you say around seven?" Jonny provided the name of the restaurant.

"We'll see you there."

"Great. Til then, Dad." Jonny hung up.

Race poked his head in. "They agree to dinner?"

"They did. Jessie might join us."

His friend grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"There they are!" Jonny pointed as his father and Race joined them in front of the restaurant.

"Sorry we're a little late," his father apologized.

"Got turned around," Race added.

"Easy enough to do." Jessie gave her father a hug. She'd adopted wearing jeans and thick sweater. Jonny didn't blame her. The damp cold proved hard to escape. "Only place I've lived where everyone navigates by landmarks."

"We're here now." Benton shook hands with both his sons. "Shall we go in?"

Jonny led the way into the typical burger and bar combo filled with college students and a few older adults. The mixed scents of beer, bacon and frying oil assailed his nose. Locating a large enough table near the back, he grabbed a chair as the rest of his family took places around it.

"Marari said you're here on business." Jonny figured he'd put all his cards on the table and see how his father responded.

"Combination trip, Jonny," Benton replied. "I wanted to see you and Hadji."

"Give your dad a break," Race butted in, grabbing a menu.

Jessie glanced at her phone, and smiled at the waitress. "I'll have a grilled cheese with a side of fries and ginger ale."

"Burger and fries with a coke," Jonny ordered.

"I will have a salad with water, thank you." Hadji always sounded so polite. Having grown up with his adopted brother, it seemed normal. Lately though, he'd given up on his native Indian wear and tonight wore jeans and a dark blue sweater his black hair down. Jonny found the change curious.

"A beer with a very rare monster burger." Race closed his menu.

"I'll have the salad as well." Jonny couldn't figure out why his father looked uneasy. "And a beer as well."

"State law." The waitress grinned. "I have to ID you both."

"Can't have you not doing your job." Race pulled his out and winked at the young woman.

His father did the same and gave her a smile.

She left them to place their order with the cook.

"How's Bandit liking his new home?" his father asked.

"I think he gets a bit lonely, but I try to make sure we play fetch every day."

"It is not as if we are with him all day," Hadji added.

Jonny noticed Jessie and Race were having a conversation at the other end of the table. In a way, he almost envied their easy relationship. When had it become so difficult with his father? Happened long before Marari moved in as he recalled so that change hadn't caused it.

"Why does Marari always call?" Jonny found himself asking despite knowing this really wasn't the place to have the discussion.

His father blinked and shifted in his chair uneasily. "I apologize for that, Jonny. I hadn't really noticed."

Was not the answer Jonny had been expecting. An excuse like he'd been working or traveling, but not an apology.

Rubbing his forehead, his father went on. "I think it just got easy with her being willing to keep in touch with you boys. She'd call, sometimes have me talk with you, yet mostly she just reported what you both were up to."

"I had noticed she had been calling as well," Hadji admitted. "In some ways, she feels like a second mother."

Jonny had to bite down the response he wanted to make. He agreed with his brother. Marari felt like one to him too. No matter how busy she got, she always seemed to have time to call and talk to him. She'd even arranged to help him take Bandit home with him, despite knowing, as she'd admitted to him, she'd miss the bull dog's company.

"She's a good woman," the scientist agreed with a smile. "I'm glad you boys will be there for the wedding."

Tapping the table with his fingers, Jonny told himself he really needed to ask her the question he kept putting off. It really was important. "She's good for you, Dad."

"Yes, she is."

Their drinks arrived. Both of the adults took a swig of beer. Jonny sipped his coke. The caffeine would hit his system and keep him awake enough to study after he got home.

"How are your classes going?" His father sat back in the chair. The way he dressed reminded Jonny of his professors. Dress pants, a tie worn under a sweater and suit jacket, even a pen in his pocket.

"Challenging, which I need." He grinned. "I'll have a couple of weeks off so I can attend your wedding before I leave for my internship in LA."

His father frowned surprising Jonny by not voicing an objection. "Marari informed me it was a good opportunity."

"How come you always listen to her and not me?" Jonny slumped back, crossing his arms over his black top.

He heard a sigh. "Jonny, Marari reminds me I should support your goals and dreams. Like most parents, I tend to forget that. We want so much for our children."

"Now you sound like my mother," Hadji added quietly, his tone sad.

"I wanted you safe, Hadji. That's why I asked you to come back."

"I find no argument in that." Hadji drank some water. "My mother however, felt I should have stayed to deal with the situation. There are times I feel guilty about leaving it in her hands."

Jonny patted his brother's arm, not knowing what else to do.

"You're safe for now," their father continued. "That's all that matters."

Their food arrived and quiet fell as they ate. Jonny heard Jessie laugh at the other end and shot a look at Race and his daughter. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company, yet something about the picture seemed wrong. The body guard had always been tanned, even in the winter. Tonight his white skin showed no trace of having spent time in the sun.

"What's wrong, son?"

Jonny glanced at his father, seeing the same white skin. His father never seemed to tan, even when they'd visited hot or arid countries. He'd never thought to ask about it and for the first time, it seemed odd to him.

"Nothing." He concentrated on his food, his thoughts drifting to the homework he still had to complete and figured he'd be lucky if he got at two or maybe three hours of rest. The sacrifice was worth it though since he gotten time with his father.

"In the news," Jonny said as he pushed his plate away. "There seem to be girls disappearing."

Race and his father both exchanged a glance before fixing it on him.

"That's odd," Race said, finishing off his beer.

"Only thing they have in common is that all of them had rare blood types."

Jessie tilted her head to one side. "We need to let the police handle it, Jonny. Our job is to be students and get good grades."

"That's a switch, Jessie. In the past you would been the first to suggest we investigate." Jonny felt betrayed by her lack of interest.

"In this case she's right, Jonny." His father lightly touched his arm. "As I've been recently reminded, we don't need to be in the middle of everything."

"I've talked to some contacts at I-1." Race sat forward, his arms on the table. "They're pretty sure it's some sort of trafficking ring and have assured me they're working the case."

"Used to be we'd be the first ones they'd call," Jonny sulked.

"We have the Avengers now," Hadji reminded him.

"Times change, Jonny." His father didn't even sound upset.

"I suppose." He glanced around the table deciding he'd been outvoted. "Hadji and I need to get going. We have homework to complete before class tomorrow."

"I remember those days." His father sounded wistful as he signaled the waitress and paid the bill.

Once outside they said their goodbyes and each headed for their destinations. Jonny glanced back and frowned, wondering why Race and his father stood talking before heading down the road away from the T station.

"Dad said they had an errand to run," Jessie explained.

"At this hour?"

"Seemed odd to me too." Jessie shrugged. "Let's get going."

They took the stairs down into the station. He could hear the screeches of the trains and smell the combined stench of urine and weed. Students rushed past carrying backpacks.

"I hear you got an internship, Hotshot." Jessie grinned at him.

"Yeah. Looking forward to it."

"I might have one as well with Wayne Enterprises. Waiting to hear."

"I will be taking summer classes," Hadji informed them.

"Means you can watch Bandit while I'm gone." One less worry Jonny would have.

"Yes. It does seem to have worked out well."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dawn rose slowly over the ocean, lighting up the sky in shades of white and yellow with hints of blue. Marari pulled the drapes closed in the main living room, taking a seat on the couch, a slight smile on her lips. The fireplace popped and sizzled, casting flickering light over the walls.

Opening her laptop, she pulled out the thumb drive her cousin had given her. She turned it over in her fingers a few times, debating on whether or not she really wanted to know what information it contained. Barnabas seemed to think she should know something about Benton Quest before marrying him.

Question being, why did he think she should know? Could this be a last ploy to get her to return to his staff? Or had he truly discovered something about her fiancée he felt she should be aware of? Would the information change her mind about marrying Benton?

Taking a deep breath, she inserted the drive and waited for it to appear as a choice she could select. It glared at her and she found herself hesitating yet again.

_Do I really want to know?_

Her finger moved and clicked option to open, selecting the only file it contained. With a start, she realized it had been written by General Jack O'Neill, who now ran Homeworld Security. At the time of the report, he'd been in charge of Stargate Command at Cheyenne Mountain. Looking at the first page, she gasped discovering her deceased husband's name, Robert Pryor.

"You worked on a team for the SGC?" Marari had no idea. At the time, her security clearance hadn't been high enough to know about the project.

Trembling, she began reading the report on what had happened on Robert's last mission. It had been written concisely, with the minimum of details, and the appeal the SGC had made to I-1 for assistance. They'd been turned down stating that Dr. Quest's expertise wouldn't be wasted on men who were or soon would be dead.

Nowhere did it say they had actually consulted Benton. Sounded to her like they'd made a decision for him and she certainly couldn't hold him responsible for it. She knew he would have wanted to help.

_Did you even read this report, Barnabas?_ She shook her head frustrated, closing down the file. Next time she saw the president, they'd have words, maybe even an argument. The DC papers would have a field day.

Putting her laptop down, she gulped down the blood she'd poured herself, feeling it quiet her stomach. Wasn't as good as taking it from a live donor, but under the circumstances, it was the best option she had.

Grabbing a colorful afghan she always kept on the back of the brown couch, she pulled it over her body and settled down to sleep. Outside the gulls cried and the sound of the surf hitting the cliffs followed her into her dreams.

Dreams filled with images of her dead husband, firing at glowing eyed aliens, his body consumed with pain and agony before a snake like creature wiggled into this brain and his eyes lit up with an intelligence not his own.

She screamed, waking herself. Her normally still heart pounded and she struggled to breathe.

Closing her eyes she tried to calm herself down. The report had not said they'd been taken by the gau'ald. The patrol had been killed. Robert was dead.

Her phone rang and her trembling fingers reached for it, almost dropping it on the floor. "Hello?" She hated that her voice shook.

"Marari what's wrong?" She could hear Benton's concern.

"Normally we don't dream, but I had a nightmare."

"Tell me."

"Benton, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing."

"I can't."

"Marari," she recognized his no nonsense tone.

"It was about Robert and him dying." That was all she could tell him. Benton's security clearance wasn't high enough to know about the SGC.

"What brought it on?"

"Something Barnabas wanted me to take a look at." She felt her body calming down.

"Maybe I should have a talk with our president about upsetting my wife."

"I'm not quite your wife yet," she snapped.

"We haven't had a ceremony, but in all other ways, you already are."

"Maybe I should move back to the Old House until the ceremony." His attitude irritated her.

"I'm sorry I've upset you." At least he sounded like he was sorry. "Do you want me to come home?"

"No." She removed the thumb drive. "I just haven't…" How could she explain what she wasn't sure she understood herself.

"Sure you don't want me to come home?"

"Stay in Boston, Prince." He hated it when she called him Prince. She just needed to remind him of his position. "You need to be at the meeting." When he didn't respond she wondered if the phone had dropped. It happened sometimes. "Benton?"

"I'm still here." He sounded resigned.

"I promise you I'm fine." She tried to sound like it.

"You're not being truthful." Damn. He'd seen through her attempt to reassure him.

"We'll talk about it when you come home."

"I could be back in a few hours."

"Stay in Boston," she repeated. "If I really need you I'll come there."

"I don't like it."

"I know." She needed to get off the phone and get some rest. "I'm heading upstairs to sleep. Please don't worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you."

"And I love that."

"You'll let me know if you need anything."

"I promise." Her finger hovered over the end option. "I love you, Benton."

"I love you, too."

She hung up before he could say anything else, placing the phone back on the coffee table. Dropping her head into her hands she cried, her body shaking. Curling into a ball, she buried herself under the afghan, her mind full of images of her dead husband's body with the eerily glowing eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Everything okay, Doc?" Race asked, dressed in his normal white pants and red shirt, a black jacket tossed over it.

"I'm not sure." Benton stared at the phone, before putting it into his pocket. "Marari is upset."

"Do we need to leave?"

He shook his head. "She says no. Although I may want to have words with her cousin."

"I don't think the president would appreciate that."

"I'm sure he wouldn't."

"Car is waiting downstairs. Do we go to the conference or the airport?"

Benton sighed. "Conference. Marari would be extremely upset if I came home." Secretly he hoped she'd come to him. Considering how strong willed she was he doubted she would.

Pulling on his brown jacket over his white shirt, Benton left their room and went to the main floor. The limo waited outside. Taking seats opposite each other, the darkened windows would protect them from the sun.

Tall buildings passed outside and normally Benton enjoyed the city. Today all he could think of was Marari and how he wanted to be holding her offering her the comfort he knew she needed.

Race he noticed kept quiet and he appreciated his friend's consideration. He really did not feel like talking.

In an older part of town, they pulled up to a large brick mansion, where they disembarked and were immediately allowed to enter the home. A meek girl in a maid's dress pointed them toward the back of house.

Boston's Prince, was an older man from a long distinguished family. He had peppered hair, lines around his eyes, and wore a dark suit. "Welcome," he greeted. "I'm Samuel Baldwin."

"Benton Quest. My body guard Race Bannon."

"Welcome to my home."

"Thank you."

"You should find everything you need. We have an open bar with any type of drink you would like."

The way the man said it sent a chill down Benton's spine. They entered the bar and his worst fear confronted him. Besides the normal alcoholic drinks, several young men and women sat on stools, their blood type labeled on the shirt they wore.

"Easy, Doc," Race quietly said. "Remember we don't have to participate."

"It's…" He couldn't find a word.

"Yeah, I agree."

They took a seat in the back of the wood paneled room. Several tables were scattered about and many of the princes helped themselves to whatever refreshment they wanted.

"I find it disturbing as well," Julian said, as he slid into an empty chair at their table. He placed glasses of wine in front of them both.

"This happen a lot?" Race asked, his eyes restlessly checking out the room.

"We don't often have a meeting of princes."

"You didn't answer the question."

"No. It doesn't."

Benton took a sip, recognizing the vintage. "This is from your vineyard."

"I brought a few bottles."

Race straightened as a new girl was brought in and sat down. "That's the missing girl from Jessie's college."

"Careful," Julian warned. "If you make it obvious your recognize her, she'll disappear."

"And end up dead."

"Or worse." The Prince of San Francisco didn't need to elaborate.

"At least we know where she went." Race's eyes blazed red. In his earlier days, he would have grabbed a gun and started shooting. Benton had to admire his restraint.

"Right now, there is nothing we can do." Julian took another sip of wine. "How's Marari?"

Benton shifted in his chair not certain he wanted to talk about his future wife. "Upset with the president."

"She gets along so well with her cousin. I find that surprising."

"He gave her some information and it upset her." He glared at the wine glass. "I may need to have words with him."

"You need to take care." Julian poured himself a second glass. "The President is a powerful man."

"Who keeps trying to draw my fiancé back into the tangled political circus." His feeling he should be home with her grew stronger.

"She's played the game before and very well," Julian reminded him.

"I'm well aware." He sipped the wine trying to ignore the stifled sounds of drinking from the various 'refreshments' and the whimpers of pain.

"Barbaric," Race growled his body tense.

"Do nothing," Julian warned again. He lowered his voice. "Lani showed up in San Francisco again."

Benton tossed his sire a surprised look. "Is she safe?"

"She's taken refuge with the Halliwell witches. My agreement with them prevents me from removing her from their protection." ***

Race frowned. "I thought they killed vampires."

"Certain species yes." Julian toyed with his glass. "I allied with them and offered my help on the condition they would not destroy Kindred."

"And they agreed?" Race sounded as if he didn't quite believe Julian.

"It was agreed upon." He shook his head. "The last thing I need is another enemy and the sisters are formidable."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hi." The pretty blonde Jonny had noticed in his computer class smiled at him, her lovely gray eyes shining. Her blue tights hugged her curves and her snug blouse, even under her coat, hid very little.

"Hi," he returned, trying to remember what her name was. His book lay open on the table and he really needed to get the next chapter read before his next class, despite his body's unwanted response to the woman. Jonny descreetly shifted himself to make himself more comfortable.

"This is the best place to study isn't it?" She sat down in the chair next to him, batting those eyes of hers.

"Yeah." He glanced around the student lounge noticing there were empty chairs. Why had she chosen to sit next to him?

"My name is Kasey."

"Jonny." He was thankful she'd introduced herself.

"We have a class together."

"Yeah, we do." He glanced at the time. "Not to be rude, but I have to get this chapter finished before my next class."

"I understand." She pushed a piece of paper at him. "You might find this interesting. Hope to see you there." Kasey flashed him another smile and hurried off.

Curious he opened the folded paper and glanced at it. Seemed there would be a meeting of something called The Hunters later in the afternoon being held at one of the favorite student burger joints. Jonny had no idea what the group stood for and shrugged, pushing it aside. Girls always seemed to be inviting him to meetings.

"She was pretty." Hadji joined him.

"Yeah. She invited me to some sort of meeting." He shoved the paper toward his brother.

Hadji read it, his expression alarmed. "Do you know what Hunters are, Jonny?"

"No idea." He hoped he actually got a chance to read the chapter before the lecture.

"They hunt vampires."

"There's no such thing."

Hadji gave him a long look. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Although the long look he'd taken at both his father and Race made Jonny wonder.

"I do not think it is an accident you were given this." Dark fingers pushed the paper back to him. "There is a possibility that several leaders who they call Princes are meeting in the city."

"How do you know? Besides Dad said he's here on business."

"There are many types of business, Jonny."

His eyes blinked letting his brother's words sink in and he lowered his voice. "You mean Dad or Race might be a Prince?"

"I believe father is."

"Why do you think that?"

"I have watched Race around him. Marari too. They always seem to defer to him."

"What is a Prince anyway?"

"I am not exactly certain." Hadji tapped the note. "My guess is the Hunters know about this meeting, if it is truly happening, and are looking for new recruits."

Pulling out his phone, Jonny selected Marari in his contacts, waiting for her to answer. After a couple of rings her groggy voice replied, "Jonny?"

"I have a question to ask and I want an honest answer. Is my father Kindred and a Prince?"

Silence answered him.

"Marari? Are you there?"

"You need to talk to your father."

"Are you?"

"Jonny, I honestly can't answer that."

"The Hunters just contacted me and want me to attend a meeting."

He heard her gasp. "You need to call your father immediately." She sounded scared.

"Is my father going to tell me the truth?"

"I don't know, Jonny. For your protection and mine, please don't ask me any further questions I'm not able to answer."

He met his brother's dark brown eyes. "All right. Do you know where my father is?"

"He went to a meeting. I'm not sure if it has started yet." She paused. "Jonny, you may have saved many lives. Call Benton the minute you hang up with me."

"All right. Take care."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

He stared at the phone shocked Marari, who normally addresses any of his concerns had refused to answer his questions.

"What did she say?"

"That I needed to call dad." Jonny hit his quick dial and waited. "Come on, Dad, pick up." After several rings it went to voice mail. He tried Race with the same result. "No answer."

"When we were younger," Hadji said. "We would have searched for them."

"Boston is a big city. There's no telling where they are." Jonny tried his father again. When he reached voice mail again, the left a message, "Dad, there are hunters. Be careful and call me. We need to talk." He hung up.

"We have done all we can, Jonny."

"Yeah, I know Hadji." He sighed. "All we can do is keep trying or wait."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Benton noticed he had a message and checked the phone number surprised it came from Jonny. Since his son had left a message he listened to it and then handed it to Race. His friend and body guard frowned and looked around.

"Trouble?" Julian finished his wine and sat the glass on the table.

"Hunters," Race answered, rising. "I'll be back."

Dr. Quest watched Race as he approached the Boston Prince's body guard. They shared a whispered conversation, before they parted.

Race returned to his seat. "There's a plan in place to deal with them."

"Will they need help?"

The white haired ex-agent shook his head. "Seems the Boston Prince has a large security detail."

Julian nodded. "Like I did for the conference I hosted."

"Pretty much." He turned to Dr. Quest. "Just promise you'll do whatever I tell you to."

"Don't I always?"

"You really want me to answer that?" Race gave him a half grin.

A chuckle escaped his lips. "No." There had many times he'd ignored Race's advice over the years. They'd been lucky so far the outcomes hadn't been detrimental.

"Everyone." A lovely older woman in a modest long dress addressed the room. "If you'll move into the main conclave room, we can get started."

"Please do as my lovely wife requests," the Boston Prince added. "She hates having to clean blood out of the carpet."

"Wonder what that is about," Race murmured.

"Hopefully, we won't find out," Benton replied.

They followed Julian into the neighboring room. White walls with a border of ivy leaves gave the impression of a larger space despite the many chairs. Benton took a seat next to his sire while Race perched near one of the windows covered in thick black curtains.

"Thank you all for coming," Samuel Baldwin greeted his guests after the last had found a seat. "As you know we have several points on our agenda to cover including what to do about the Halliwell witches."

"That has been taken care of," Julian informed his fellow Prince.

"Oh?" Baldwin looked doubtful. Benton noticed the number of lines around the man's eyes.

"Many years ago. They are no threat to us."

"But they are harboring the Changeling." His eyes drifted to Benton. "Who you removed from Luna's home."

"She made the decision to leave." Benton kept his answer simple tensing as he knew it could go badly for him.

"And you didn't declare a blood hunt?"

"I saw no reason to." No need to share with the other Princes the discoveries he'd made about the abuse the woman had suffered.

"And now the witches have her."

Julian took over. "The Changeling will be safe with them and they will not come after the Kindred."

"If they do it will be on your head Julian Luna," Samuel promised.

No one voiced any further concerns over the matter and Benton relaxed. Personally he was glad the poor woman had found a refuge. She deserved it.

"The next item," the Prince continued.

Much as he tried, Benton had a hard time concentrating on the various items addressed and wanted to call Jonny back as soon as possible. Not to mention checking on Marari to make certain she was all right.

When they took a break, he found a quiet corner and called his future wife. She answered quickly. "Hi Benton."

"I've been worried about you."

"I'm fine as I can be. We can talk when you get home." She paused. "Have you talked to Jonny?"

"Not yet."

"He knows and I'd bet Hadji does as well. I'm not sure about Jessie."

"What do you mean he knows?"

"That we're Kindred."

He let a curse word slip. "How?"

"I don't know. When Jonny asked me I told him to talk with you."

"So you told him nothing." He didn't know if he should be relieved or angry.

"The truth would be easier coming from you."

He hated to admit it, but Marari was right.

"Did he warn you about the Hunters?"

"Left me a voice mail." He glanced around the room. The tables in the bar were full and the Princes all talked in low tones. "Did he say anything about a Slayer?"

"Just told me about the Hunters although, from what I've heard, sometimes there is a one with them."

"Perhaps we'll be fortunate and it will only be them." He spotted Race with several other body guards. No doubt they plotted a defense to keep their Princes safe. "You know how to operate Iris's defense systems."

"Race covered them when I first moved in."

"Might be a good idea to activate them and to stay away from the windows."

"The Hunters are in Boston, not Rockport."

"We can't be sure of that. I want you to stay safe."

"Benton," she began.

"I mean it Marari." He used the same no nonsense tone he used with the boys.

She must have recognized the fact. "I'm not a child."

"No, you are a beautiful woman I intend to marry in a few months. I'm concerned for your welfare."

"I'm aware of that." She sighed. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

The Princes began to move toward the meeting room again. "I have to go, my love."

"Make sure you call Jonny, or if you can, go meet the boys in person. It might be better."

"It might," he agreed. "Call me if you need me."

"I promise I will. Love you."

"And I you." He hung up and frowned at the phone wishing he had time to call his son. Next break he would.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"There is a visitor at the door," Iris announced.

Marari frowned wondering who could be visiting. Benton normally called his various clients or friends. They never showed up at the door.

Crossing the large foyer she cracked the door and smiled when she realized who her guest was. "Come in, Laura."

The red head darted inside. Her body she'd covered in a heavy cloak to protect her from the sun. She took it off and Marari hung it in the closet.

"You could have waited until dark." Marari walked with Laura into the main living room.

"I'm on my way to Collinsport and thought I'd stop by for a visit." She settled in a chair near the fireplace. "You're here alone?"

"Benton and Race are in Boston."

"I'd bet at the same meeting Julian Luna is attending."

"No doubt." Marari sat in chair watching the flames flicker behind the protective screen. "Last time I talked to Lillie she said you'd decided to rejoin your human family."

"I told Kwai Chang not to search for me." Laura sighed. "After seeing my son and his family, I…" She shook her head. "I could no longer stay away." **

"I know how hard it is to be separated from family." Her siblings had disowned any relationship with the Collins family and considered her a traitor for keeping any ties. She'd lost touch with them years ago.

"I know you do." Laura glanced at the pictures on the mantle. "These must be photos of Dr. Quest's children."

"And Race's daughter."

"Ever wonder what the relationship is between the two men?"

"It's not that."

"You sure?"

"Race has a regular Kindred girlfriend."

"And Dr. Quest is going to marry you."

"Yes." Marari had no doubts about her future husband. "He's never said, but I suspect he mourned his wife's death longer than most would consider normal."

"Does he ever talk about her?"

She shook her head. "Jonny doesn't either." She intended to talk to Benton about that. There were stories his son should know like how they met, their wedding, the day he was born and much more.

"Rather odd."

"I'm not disagreeing." She decided it was time to change the subject. "Your husband and son were part of the search party who found me."

"Not surprising."

"Kwai Chang also helped me out when I got stuck during a snow storm."

"I'd like to hear more about that."

"Let's just say my cousin had a lousy sense of timing."

"You mean our President."

"One and the same."

Laura laughed. "I rented a small place in town."

"You aren't going to try and live with your family?"

"No. Too awkward." Laura walked to one of the huge windows and peeked out. "It should be dark in a couple of hours."

"If you'd like to rest, we have guest rooms."

"Or I could nap on the couch."

"Whichever you'd like." Marari rose. "If you're hungry, we have an ample supply."

"Hmmm. Might be a good idea."

"I put some pints in the kitchen fridge."

"Lead the way."

The two women entered the modern kitchen with white cupboards and gray marble countertops. An island sat in the middle with stools on three sides.

"Nice." Laura ran her hand across the marble.

"I think so." She pulled out a couple of pints. "Prefer hot or cold?"

"Doesn't matter." She took one of the bags and tore it open gulping the contents.

"When was the last time you fed?" Marari poured hers into a cup and used the microwave to warm the blood.

"A couple of nights." Laura washed her face and waved the bag. "Where do I put this?"

"There's a closed container under the sink."

"See it. Thanks."

Removing the warmed cup, Marari sipped it, letting the blood seep into her system.

Laura yawned. "I'm going to nap on the couch."

"See you when the sun sets."

The red head vanished back down the hall. Marari finished her meal and took the opposite door to return to her office. She had some work to do and hoped Benton had kept his promise to call his sons. The last thing they needed was for the Hunters to turn the boys against them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Glad you could attend," Kasey greeted Jonny. She wore very tight pants and a revealing blouse. He could tell she definitely wasn't wearing bra.

"Who are all these people?" The stale smelling room seemed to be full and almost every chair taken. A screen dangled against one wall.

"Others who feel like we do." She hooked her arm around his and tugged gently. "Where's your brother?"

"Has a test tomorrow." Hadji did. He also waited for their father to call back and promised he'd text Jonny when that happened.

"At least one of you is here." She urged Jonny into a chair near the front. "I saved it for you." She sat next to him, her hand resting on his leg.

The volume in the room rose and he slouched down not really wanting to be there. But after discussing it between them and Marari's evasive answers, they'd decided they should check the group out.

Silence fell as a gray haired man stood in front of the crowd. He wore a brown tweed suit and an air of authority one could almost feel.

"Good evening," he greeted everyone. "Welcome to the hunters." He paused. "I'm here to answer your questions and tell you about us. First though, we have an exciting opportunity that may not come our way again."

A picture of a house flashed up on the screen. "It seems the princes are having a meeting here." He grinned. "We have the element of surprise if we strike tonight."

Jonny frowned. Most of the crowd seemed to be in their early twenties and probably college students, several of whom he knew. Why did he get the feeling that very few of them were actually trained.

"Isn't it wonderful." Kasey's face glowed. "We can take out the entire leadership in one attack."

"How many are first timers here?"

"Not to worry. It's not as dangerous as it seems."

Her dismissive attitude alerted him to danger. The set up here didn't feel right and his sixth sense had never proved to be wrong. "I'm leaving." He started to get up.

"No." She yanked on his arm. "Your father is the Prince in Maine. We'll be able to get him if you're with us."

"I'm not about to help you kill my father."

"You don't have a choice." A knife appeared in her hand. "Just sit here like a good boy while our leader briefs us on the battle plan." She grinned. "Then, you'll play your part."

Race had taught him how to disarm an opponent with a knife. Problems was, even if he subdued her, he could see the guards at all the entrances and they were heavily armed. No way would he be able to take them all out in order to escape. Not to mention many others in the room would be in danger.

He relaxed.

"Good boy," Kasey praised him. "Just sit tight. It'll all be over by morning."

Jonny hoped his father called Hadji. If his dad was in that house, they needed to be warned. "I always remember vampires being smarter than humans."

She snorted. "That's a myth. We've killed hundreds of them."

"And how many hunters have they killed?"

"We're all willing to die to save humanity."

"Yeah, right."

Kasey glared at him.

Sitting back, he waited for the show to begin as he waited for a chance to escape.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hadji had just finished studying when the phone rang. He smiled when he answered. "Hello Father."

"Hello Hadji, is Jonny there too?"

"No. He went to a meeting and has not returned."

"What meeting?" Dr. Quest demanded.

He hesitated a moment before answering. "He was invited to the Hunters gathering."

"And he went?"

"He did."

Dr. Quest uttered a couple of curse words. "Hadji, do you know where the meeting was?"

"I was invited as well so yes."

A brief silence followed. "Under no circumstances are you to go there. I wish Jonny had talked to me about this first. You're both in danger."

"Is it true?" Hadji asked not afraid of the answer. "Are both you and Race Kindred?"

A brief pause followed his question before his adopted father answered. "We are."

"And you are Prince?"

"I am. We'll talk more about this later."

"I am familiar with the Kindred and have dealt with them many times. They are respected in Bangalore." He tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. "You could have told us."

"Safer you didn't know." His father sighed. "You two always had a knack for getting into trouble."

"Or helping you and Race get out of it."

Laughter echoed over the line. "I won't deny that. Does Jessie know?"

"We have not spoken to her." A thought occurred to him. "Is Marari also Kindred?"

"Yes. It was her choice."

"Seems much has occurred we did not know about."

"I wanted you boys to have normal lives."

"Nothing has ever been normal," Hadji reminded his father.

"A fact I'm well aware of." He heard voices in the background. "Call Jessie and make sure she's in her dorm. We'll call you later and set up a time to meet to discuss this."

"I understand. You realize Jessie will want to charge in and," He shrugged. "Do what we have always done."

"That's what I'm trying to prevent." He heard a voice speak to Dr. Quest. "I have to go Hadji. We'll see you kids soon." The line went dead.

Hadji stared at his phone before he picked up and made the call to Jessie. It went straight to voice mail. He left a message to call him and decided he needed to meditate. If he didn't, he would not sleep until this whole matter was resolved.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jessie tried not to glare at the suggestively clad woman clutching a knife and threatening her long-time friend. Jonny had relaxed his body, so she knew he wasn't in any immediate danger. He'd crossed his arms over his chest and she had no doubt he searched for a way you out.

She'd noted the armed guards blocking the doors. _What kind of trouble did we walk into, Jonny?_ she wondered as the leader droned on about surrounding the house in question and storming every entrance armed with only stakes and some crossbows. Sounded like some C rated horror movie.

Everyone stood and were separated into groups escorted out by men and women who carried guns resembling rocket launchers except the payload glowed a faint white. Jessie found that curious and got close enough better inspect the weapon.

"Liquid sunshine," the female guard told her with a wicked grin. "Causes them to burn from the inside out before," she snapped her fingers. "Poof. Nothing left but ashes."

"Not a pleasant way to die."

"Effective though."

Following the group, they were led through maze like tunnels emerging in an enclosure full of buses and trucks.

"On the bus," the guard ordered Jessie.

The young woman took a moment to notice Jonny would be riding the same one. Jessie smiled before boarding, leaving a place for her friend.

Jonny saw her and sat down.

"Where's your friend?" she asked.

"Has a spot in one of the trucks." He glanced around before lowering his voice. "There's a chance they're going to try kill both our fathers."

She frowned. "How's that possible?"

"I don't know the whole story, but Marari suggested we talk to dad and Race."

"You mean they're," she stopped as the realization sank in. "You're kidding right?"

"Wish I was. I haven't had a chance to confirm it though." He turned to her. "You have your phone?"

She shook her head. "Confiscated at the door."

"Yeah, mine too." He sounded angry. "Guess they wanted to make sure we couldn't warn anyone."

"Jonny," Jessie checked to make sure no one listened. "I have a funny feeling about this. We have no training and yet they want us to fight…vampires?"

"Yeah, smells rotten doesn't it?"

"Positively." She giggled at the unintentional pun. Vampires in the movies always smelled awful. At least she wore jeans and a sweater instead of a nightgown.

He pointed at the windows. "Blacked out so we can't see where we're going."

"Why do I have the feeling none of us are supposed to survive this night?"

"I have the same thought."

The bus rumbled on. Jessie watched uneasy looks being exchanged and the cold stares of the guards. "We're fodder."

"Got that." Jonny narrowed his eyes. "If dad and Race are there, we need to get to them as fast as we can."

"Provided we get through whatever defenses they have set up." Jessie drummed her fingers on the seat back. The boy in front of her gave her glare so she stopped. "If leaders from all over the US are there, you can bet their security is tight. They may not expect us, but,"

"They'll be prepared," Jonny finished for her. He rubbed his forehead. "I vaguely remember dad saying something about attending a similar meeting a couple of years ago."

"Wasn't that the trip they made to San Francisco?"

"Yeah." Jonny nodded. "Once we arrive, we need to get an idea what we're up against."

"Like we always do."

He grinned. "And do what we always do."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next break came after midnight. Benton stepped outside on the balcony and tried to call Jonny. Granted it was late, but he would bet his son would be up studying. It caught him by surprise when it went straight to voice mail.

"Race," he began.

"Jessie's not answering either." The white haired man tucked his cell into his shirt pocket.

"Hadji said Jonny went to a Hunter meeting. You don't suppose." A sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. He knew his son.

His friend's face hardened. "Where else would they be?"

"They'll be killed."

"Not if I can help it." Race's blue eyes darted around. "Back inside, Doc."

Benton wanted to argue, yet Race's expression stopped him. Once inside, Race closed and locked the patio door before joining the Boston Prince's body guard. The two men talked in low tones trying not to alert anyone to the approaching danger.

"Hunters?" Julian asked as he joined Dr. Quest.

"Probably." He accepted the glass of wine offered. "Chances are my son and Race's daughter may be with them."

"As allies?"

"I have no idea." He sipped the drink noting the tart cherry flavor. "We'll want to get to them before anyone else does."

"Let us hope the hunters have not made turned them." Julian paused. "You never told your children."

He shook his head. "We both thought it safer they not know."

"Wise."

A loud bang sounded as the house shuddered. All conversation stopped.

"No one panic," Baldwin told them. "The hunters think they have the advantage." He smiled. "Shall we show them the error of their ways?"

His tone caused a deep chill to crawl down Benton's back. The only concern he had was to find Jonny and Jessie before anyone else and spare their lives. Hunters would be killed immediately with no mercy.

Race stood beside him. "We need to find the kids."

"I agree."

Julian took his glass, placing them on a nearby table. "Go," his sire told him. "Find your children."

With a smile of thanks, Benton headed out to the battle raging near the giant hole in the wall. They'd plowed one of the buses straight into the house. Several hunters stood on the hood holding crossbows. Arrows flew and he ducked one hoping Race hadn't been hit.

He closed his mind to the death which he would be forced to inflict. The hunters would kill them and he had no choice. Reaching up, he pulled a man off and tossed him to the nearest kindred, hoping he suffered a quick death.

Hunters poured in and little else mattered except staying alive.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"There's dad and Race," Jonny said as he pointed at the two men fighting a group of hunters trying to fire one of their rockets.

"Oh, no you don't." Jessie picked up a busted board before racing toward the man trying to kill their fathers.

He grabbed another and joined her, hitting his target across the shoulders.

"You stupid kids!" The rocket launcher swung around in their direction.

A growl echoed before two figures downed their would be attackers, ripping the weapon away. Race tossed the man against the bus and Jonny heard a crunch as he slid down and fell lifeless to the ground.

"Jonny." His father's arms encircled him. "Thank God you're safe."

He glanced over and found Jessie safely in her dad's arms. "What were you kids thinking?" Race demanded.

"They contacted me," Jonny began.

"Not here." Benton grabbed his arm and led the way past the mayhem, the shouts and a heavy coppery smell. When he stopped they stood inside a small office. Race shut the door.

"So it's true." Jonny stared at his father he thought he knew. The man before him was a stranger, with whirling red eyes and covered in blood.

His father sighed. "Yes."

"How long?"

"Since your junior year in high school."

Jonny blinked. How could he have not known? They'd stopped doing a lot of travel for the last two years except during the summer. According to his dad it had been to keep their grades up as they prepared for college. Now he could see the reason had been different. The betrayal hurt.

He glared at his father. "You could have told us."

"No." His father looked tired. "Kindred law is harsh. Had you known, we would have been forced to embrace you. I wanted you to live normal lives."

"We still might have to," Race added.

"Dad," Jessie looked up at her father. "Surely you wouldn't."

A look of uncertainly crossed Race's face and instead of answering her he said, "We need to get them out of here, Doc, before any of the other princes realize who they are."

"Are these Kindred responsible for all those girls vanished?" Jonny had to know.

The two older men exchanged a look.

"There are those," Race explained. "Who traffic rare blood types. Your dad ended that in Maine."

"I'm sorry Jonny, I have no authority to do anything here in Boston."

"But," Jonny began.

The door opened and a dark haired man entered the room. His eyes swept across them. "I had Cash pull your car up to the side door. At the moment the way is clear."

"Thank you, Julian," his father answered.

"I lost my human family and have no wish for the same to happen to you. Go. I'll cover for you."

Jonny felt his father take his arm again only his grip was looser. "We need to go."

They left the house through a dark house with shouts and screams coming from one side. Outside they piled inside a car. Race drove and while he sat in back with his dad and Jessie. When they reached the hotel, they slipped past the desk clerk and managed to reach the room he assumed belonged to his dad and Race.

"We need to wash up. I trust you and Jessie will stay put until we finish?" His dad used his firm no nonsense tone.

He crossed his arms over his black shirt. "I'm not going anywhere until I get an explanation."

"Your brother should be here."

"Yeah," Jonny agreed. "He should."

"T's not running," Jessie reminded him.

"He'll join us by phone then." His father disappeared into the bathroom while Race went into another room.

"What about Marari?" Jessie asked him.

"I'd bet she's the same as dad."

"And my mom." Her face turned white and she sank into a chair.

Helpless and not sure what to say, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"She hasn't been at the house for a long time," Jonny reminded her."

I asked her about it last time I saw her. Mom said she and Race had a huge fight." She sighed. "Now I wonder what it was really about."

"Problem is our parents don't always tell us everything."

"For our own good."

"Or so they say."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Laura had left just after dusk. Marari had enjoyed their visit and they had promised to visit each other more regularly since her friend would be living much closer.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," she'd told Laura when she left.

"I hope so too."

Snow began to fall again thick enough to mask the darkness surrounding the house. Since they lived on an inlet with a forest and mountains on one side, with ocean on the other, the compound was isolated.

Feeling very alone and a little uneasy, Marari activated Iris's security systems and retreated to her office to complete some work her cousin had asked her to do. She started when the phone rang and picked it up when the caller ID indicted it was Benton Quest.

"Hello, My love," Benton's voice greeted her. He sounded exhausted.

"Are you all right?" She walked to the window watching the storm.

"I've been better."

"Have you talked to the boys and Jessie yet?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"They're very unhappy with us."

"Shouldn't surprise you." She sat down in the bay window, pulling the curtain aside.

"It doesn't. Jonny and Jessie are staying the rest of the night with us."

"Where's Hadji?"

"At the boys' apartment."

The snow blocked her view and she sat back, missing her future husband. "When are you coming home?"

"In a few days." He sighed heavily. "The hunters made a mess."

"I hope the Boston Prince is well insured." She tried to make her tone light.

"He'll be able to cover the repair costs. Are you all right?" Marari heard the concern in his voice.

"Lonely. Laura Caine dropped in for a visit on her way to Collinsport."

"She was part of Julian's household."

Marari knew that and let it pass. "She told me she wants to be close to her human family."

"Not sure her choice is a wise one."

"She's nervous about it, but wants to be part of their lives." Laura had explained how Julian had prevented her from reclaiming her son after he'd been placed in the orphanage. In the end, she had to agree it had been for the best although she'd regretted all the lost years. "She has grandchildren."

"Perhaps one day we will as well."

"Are you going to let them remember?" She knew Kindred law. Humans had to either forget, be embraced or be killed.

"As long as I'm Prince, they're safe." He stopped her next words. "If I'm ever not, we'll decide what to do then."

"Yes, my Prince." He hated when she called him that.

"Marari," he growled.

"Hurry home, love."

"As soon as I can." She heard raised voices. "I need to go."

"I'll see soon."

"Count on it."

She put her phone on her lap and looked out again. The snow fell covering the property in a new layer of white, making it seem pure and untouched. Pines bowed under the weight and quiet of the house surrounded her.

What would it be like to have children laughing in the halls and making forts in the living room? Who would be the future mates of the young adults who had grown up with these walls? How would their parents existence as Kindred affect all their lives?

Questions Marari knew there would be no answers for this night. Only the future could bring them to her.

With a smile she showered and slept, knowing her future husband would be home in a few days. In the meantime, she'd work on their wedding which was only a few months away. She only hoped the Jonny, Hadji and Jessie would forgive them for not sharing their secret long before tonight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun had fallen into its western bed when Marari walked down the stairs in her wedding dress. Blues swirled around her ankles and her dress sparkled under the lights. Her cousin Barnabas waited for her and offered his arm.

"You look beautiful, cousin."

"Thank you."

The walk to the living room door was short and she paused to take in the scene. Benton stood next to the fireplace with Race, Jonny and Hadji beside him. Jessie stood nearby. Julian, Lillie and Laura had come and Pastor Harris, looking uncomfortable in his suit grinned encouragement.

"Ready," Barnabas asked.

She nodded her eyes never leaving Benton's as she joined him. Her cousin gave her a light kiss on the cheek, gently taking her boquet of red tipped white roses and setting them in the chair beside him.

"We are gathered here," Pastor Harris began.

Marari didn't really hear the rest of his words. She replied with "I do", just as Benton did when requested and slipped a gold ring on his hand. He placed one with stones for each member of their family on hers.

He kissed her and the Pastor introduced them.

"Congratulations." Julian kissed her hand. "You're a lucky man, Dr. Quest."

"I know." His brown eyes sparkled as he looked at her.

"Can I borrow Marari for a sec, Dad?" Jonny asked.

"Of course."

The young man took her to the floor length window. Outside the beginning of spring had begun with trees budding and flowers pushing their heads through the ground.

Jonny glanced at the floor.

"Is everything all right, Jonny?" His subdued behavior concerned her. He normally bounced with life.

He nodded, looking a bit sheepish. "I have something I've been meaning to ask you. Just kept putting it off."

She waited.

His blue eyes peeked out from under his blond hair. She'd seen a picture of his mother and he looked very much like her. "I wanted to know if it would be okay to call you mom."

It took her moment to realize what he'd asked her. "You want to call me mom?"

"If it's okay."

Overwhelmed, she hugged him. "Of course it is."

He grinned. "Thanks." Jonny started to leave.

"Jonny, do me a favor." He gave her a quizzical look. "Spend some time talking to your father about your mother."

"He doesn't want to talk about her."

She'd had a long talk with Benton after he'd returned from Boston. He hadn't been happy with her, but she'd pushed. "There are things I'm sure you'd like to know. All children do."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"It might take some time. So be patient with him."

"Hey, Jonny," Jessie called. "I want a picture of you."

He rolled his eyes. "She wants to post this on Facebook."

"Humor her."

She watched as he posed for her, smiling at the brother and sister interaction.

Benton's arm slipped around her waist. "You look stunning," he murmured, planning a kiss just below her ear. Shivers ran down her spin. "I can't wait to take your dress of you."

Her cheeks heated. "Later, I promise."

He laughed. "What did Jonny want?"

"He asked if he could call me mom."

Her husband blinked. No doubt the request surprised him. "I didn't expect that."

"Neither did I."

Her cousin approached. "I'm sorry to have to leave so soon."

"I understand Barnabas," she assured him. "I'm grateful you could be here."

"I wouldn't miss the chance to see you married." His eyes held a warning. "You take care of her Dr. Quest."

"I will."

The president left the room, his secret service agents shadowing him.

"Impressive man," their pastor said. "Hope to see you two in church more often."

"If possible," Benton replied.

"Uh huh." The man sounded doubtful.

Their informal reception lasted about an hour before the young people headed into town to meet with old friends. Julian and Lillie left heading for their jet and San Francisco. Laura wished her well before leaving and Race made himself scarce.

"I do believe we've been left alone," Benton teased.

"Why ever will we do?" She gave him a suggestive smile.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." He picked her carrying her up the stairs like he had the first night they'd made love.

She'd have more than a lifetime with the man she'd fallen in love with. Marari intended to enjoy every moment, good or bad with him, starting with tonight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This concludes the third and final story in the series. The first two are Changling and Choices. I crossed this tale over with my Good Witch stories. Somehow they seemed to fit into the same universe.

***Please see my story The Deal

**See Family and Loss for why Peter and his father are in Collinsport and the story of what happened to Laura Caine.


End file.
